The New Girl in Town
by Lady Morgan le Faye
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she's quickly rising in popularity at Constance . She's getting all the attention and hogging the spotlight. How will Blair cope? How will the new girl handle her new status? Please review and be nice, it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

There's something intriguing about the new girl. You never know who she is, where she's from, what she's like, if she's ever been with anyone. But when she comes in the middle of the school year, well, that's reason for a new batch of juicy gossip. She may be a freshman, but the new girl is hot. Somehow, she reminds me of _**J. **_The new girl: big boobs, blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and incredibly uncomfortable in high heels. On her first day, she wore that ugly new uniform, a pair of low heel booties (she still teetered around on them), her relatively long hair up in a knot, and a little bit of mascara. She is definitely an _**S,**_ with the natural elegance and flow, but the question remains: Who is she?

P.S: She's British. Intriguing. Very intriguing

It was raining that morning, the precursor to the snow later to come. Serena van der Woodsen was just running in the doors to Constance Billard when she collided into another student who she didn't see.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she stumbled away. Then she saw the girl's face. New girl, she thought. Intriguing.

The girl swung around, teetering on her high heels. "Hello!" she replied cheerfully, with a strong British accent. "I'm Iriena Lindran. Nice to meet you!" Iriena stuck out her hand in greeting. Serena took it lightly and shook in the same manner.

Serena had a feeling that she would be better off making some small talk with this Iriena if she was to ever tone down that bubbly joy. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Serena van der Woodsen. Sorry I haven't seen you around. Are you new to the school?" Serena asked coolly.

Iriena's eyes widened and she got a dumbfounded look on her face. "I… I thought…why would…" she spluttered.

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

The bell for morning assembly broke up the awkward conversation. Serena glanced back to see a wave of seniors coming up the stairs. "Well I'll see you around, Iriena," she mumbled as she shuffled away.

"Yes, you too!" Iriena called out after her, totally oblivious to the humiliation that she had just caused Serena.

Serena could hear muffled giggles from behind her. If the rain was any indication, it was going to be a long day.

Jenny Humphrey was surprised to see that her regular spot in the auditorium was taken. Usually her friends would save for her, even if she were late like she was today. Even more curious was the person who sat there. The girl was new, for sure. She had new girl vibes; the sort of uncomfortable, nervous buzzing of an outsider. It made Jenny uncomfortable to talk to these people. Unfortunately, there was no avoiding it. Everyone else had the same wariness of a new girl in mid-term, and there was only one seat left: right beside the new girl.

Jenny got closer to the new girl and was surprised to hear that she was humming. Jenny couldn't make it out at first, but laughed out loud when she heard the tune. The new girl was humming "The New Girl In Town."

When Jenny sat down beside the new girl, she flicked her head around to look at her new companion, and stuck out her hand in greeting. "Hello, the name's Lindran, Iriena Lindran," she said in a faux James Bond manner.

Jenny giggled and returned the greeting complete with little finger guns. "The name's Humphrey, Jenny Humphrey." The tension dissolved between the two girls as they threw their heads back and laughed. Out the window, Jenny saw the sun peek through the gray clouds for a moment, and felt the warmth on her skin. She sighed. Today would be a good day.

Blair Waldorf laughed when she saw Serena that Monday morning. She was having what seemed to be an intense conversation with a little freshman, who was spluttering around like a little nimnod. When Serena saw the rest of the seniors coming up the stairs, she muttered something to the freshman, who waved back and yelled, "Yes, you too!" Serena slunk away in the midst of another volley of giggles from her former friends.

Embarrassing Serena had become one of Blair's favourite pastimes in the past few weeks that she had been back in the Upper East. Blair and Serena had been completely inseparable for years, until Serena had left for boarding school in her junior year. After that, Blair had gotten grasp of the top spot on the elites that she had always coveted, but was always occupied by Serena. And then she didn't miss her so much anymore. Serena and Blair had fallen out in the past year, but Blair didn't mind. Now that Serena was back, vying for the top spot once again, Blair knew that all she could do was humiliate Serena as much as possible and hope that all her friends would do the same.

It was all very superficial, but Blair wouldn't want it any other way. It was the way that she had lived for all her life, and she had no longing to change it, ever.

The sad thing was, the world was changing. In the next year, the elites would go to their various ways to their Ivy League school of choice. Blair knew it was only a matter of time before the A-list high school status became nothing, and she was milking every moment of it.

The new girl didn't look very important. The shoes were definitely not designer, probably picked up at some Bargain Bin, and the girl didn't have the stature of a model. Sure, she was tall, but modeling wasn't just about the height. Looks were a big part of it too. And, from a distance, the new girl looked plain. Blair breathed an internal sigh of relief. There was no way that anyone, not even a freshman, who was halfway cool would ever talk to Serena van der Woodsen. She would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, second chapter up! Thank you to GossipGirlArgentina for her review! I am absolutely ecstatic about the feedback!

Also, forgot about my disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places except for my dear Iriena Lindran!

You know you love me!

Lady Morgan le Faye

Jenny and Iriena latched onto each other almost immediately. Jenny was in most of the same classes as Iriena and was overjoyed to show her new friend around.

"Oh, Iriena, you are the best! How did you get out of English without reading that passage from the textbook? Almost everyone else had to!" Jenny was laughing at the end of the day in the halls with Iriena. They were replaying their day blow by blow.

Iriena batted her eyelashes and said lightly, "It's my charming personality that leads the teachers into a calm state in my proximity. In other words, for the less mentally developed, the professors love me." Then, in her normal voice, "I also have a knack for looking like an angel, even though I can be anything but." That sent the two into another volley of giggles.

Suddenly, a silence descended upon the freshman locker hallway. Jenny looked up and saw Serena van der Woodsen walking down the corridor. Jenny instinctively ran up to her, and then held back.

"What should I do, Iriena? I talk to her, or–"

Jenny was cut off by the cool voice that she wanted so much to have.

"Hello, Jenny. How are you today?"

Jenny stared, speechless, at Serena. Her tall, slight body was perfectly formed until it became almost a work of art. Her long blond locks framed an incredibly beautiful face, often compared to that of an angel. Or at least, that was what Jenny thought.

Iriena, on the other hand, was completely calm just like Serena. "Oh, hello Serena. I didn't see you today after this morning. How are you?" Her cool tone was nearly identical to that so unique to Serena.

"I'm doing well, Iriena. I was just wondering if you and Jenny were busy tonight. There's a group of us meeting at La Petit Papillion at around 8 o'clock. It would be great if you could come. A bit like a 'Welcome to the Neighbourhood' party. So, are you in?"

Jenny looked at Iriena, whose eyebrows were knitted together in thought. Then her expression lightened and she nodded.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Serena. I can make it. I mean, _we_ can make it. Is Dan going to be there?"

Serena smiled at the mention of her almost-boyfriend. "Of course, I'll invite him right now. I'll see you later." Then she was gone.

Iriena shook her head when she looked at Jenny.

Jenny was surprised. "What did I do?"

"You didn't even get the address. Jenny, you are hilarious."

Jenny shrugged. "We could always look it up in the phone book. How hard could it be?"

The two new friends laughed as they packed their bags and went outside under a light dusting of snow just falling from the sky. As they spun around catching snowflakes on their tongues, Iriena couldn't help feeling like she was being watched by a pair of disapproving eyes ridden in jealousy.

Blair Waldorf was jealous, and she had a sinking feeling that this was just the beginning. The new girl, who had seemed so unremarkable before the school began, had instantly become the subject of many stories and rumors. Good stories. Positive rumors. The thing was, everyone seemed to like that new girl. When Blair got a good look at her after school in the school courtyard catching snowflakes on her tongue, her stomach flopped. The unremarkable face had turned out to resemble a chiseled work of art, very pale ivory, or was it marble? Blair's mind spun. She was nearly as tall as Serena, and was definitely as tall, if not taller than, Blair. Iriena's golden blond hair put Serena's carefully placed locks to shame. The boobs, well, they were both her biggest asset and her biggest flaw. Still, that wasn't very important until she went out on the town. Iriena's flashy white smile made Blair sick, and the eyes were torture. How could anyone ever have such an angelic face? The girl had to be a model, that was for sure. And, in their image-oriented status system, Iriena was certain to quickly rise up the social ladder. Especially after the elite boys got a good look at her.

That was it. None of Blair's boys would ever set eyes on Iriena. And Blair would torment her until she was gone.

Blair knew she was being terrible. She didn't even know the new girl. Iriena could have been the nicest person in the world, but Blair was in defensive mode. She would hold onto her crown, even if she had to claw her opponents away by hand. No guy was ever going to set eyes on Iriena. Not even Chuck, even if he was just a womanizer. He had just become one of the most important playing pieces in this war. Blair was ready to launch a surprise attack. It was bad enough that Serena was back. A duplicate with just as many assets would make holding onto her crown even harder.

"Hey, watch out for that moving van, driving down the street. You better lock up your man, before he beats." Blair sang under her breath one of the songs from that little cheesy musical she saw, Hairspray. The song seemed to take on so much more meaning now that Blair was faced with one of her first ever opponents who wanted the top of the social ladder. It was on.

Dan grumbled when the doorbell rang. He was just in the middle of a poem that he was writing, and disruptions like those always put him off his train of thought for at least a few days. This time, however, he was glad that he had answered the door.

At the door stood a beautiful girl. A breathtaking girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. The first thought in Dan's mind was that of a younger Serena. Serena had that same sort of beauty, but in a more in-your-face way. This girl at the door had the sort of air that made you feel like she didn't look in the mirror much and didn't realize how beautiful she really was. But Dan did.

Dan ran his hand through his short hair. "Erm…hi. What brings you…uh, hi, I'm Dan."

The girl smiled and held out a hand. "Iriena Lindran. Jenny is on her way up. She dropped her hat in a puddle." Iriena laughed as she shook Dan's hand.

Dan's face fell. Just another one of Jenny's friends. Nothing important there. Dan sighed, then opened the door wider.

"Well then, come on in. I'm sure Jenny will be up in a few." With that he walked back into his dimly lit bedroom and got back to his laptop. However, instead of getting back to his poetry, Dan logged onto the Internet. With a hasty look around, he typed in a web address that Jenny was always raving about: .

_Hello, New York!_

_New girl spotted on her way from school with __**J**__. She has been identified as __**I. **__Just so everyone knows, Gossip Girl here has high hopes for __**I **__and New York. A little social butterfly like herself should have no difficulty climbing the ladder to the top of the Upper East Siders. Oooh, is __**B **__starting to get jealous? She had better watch out, __**I **__has the power of the endowed chest on her side. Not to mention the obvious resemblance of a younger __**S**__. Still, __**B **__can get catty pretty easily when it concerns her territory these days. Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets. This is about to become an all out war._

_Your e-mails:_

_dear gg,_

_does nu grl kno about b? if she doesn, then nu grl s n trubl._

_bluv599_

_Dear bluv599,_

_Since the new girl is fresh from Britain, I doubt it. Although, there is a chance that I've got international fans!_

_GG_

_Sightings:_

_Nothing much going on out of normal. Prospect of meeting at La Petit Papillion tonight? We'll see if __**S **__actually shows up. _

_You know you love me,_

_gossip girl_

So that was Gossip Girl. Hmmm, Dan thought. Not that bad.

That was an understatement. Dan could feel his heart begin to race as he pilfered through the archives of the site. When he found the very first entry, Dan settled down on his bed. He was going to read everything. All the gossip, all the rumors, everything. As the words loaded up onto his screen, Dan breathing quickened. The first image to show up was a picture of a younger Serena. And it looked almost identical to the girl in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew that there were so many listings for La Petit Papillion in the zip code? Jenny and Iriena were hunched over a huge stack of phone books for the Manhattan area.

"Hey, I think I've found something!" Jenny squealed. "It says it's at the Palace Hotel. Hey, I know where that is! Serena van der Woodsen lives there!"

Iriena laughed loudly. "Oh my gosh, Jenny," she gasped.

"What? Why are you always laughing at me?" Jenny asked accusingly.

Iriena rolled her eyes. "It's not about you! It's about the restaurant's name. Instead of saying 'the little butterfly', they said 'the little Papillion', which is quite funny unto itself. Also, I just realized that I walk by that hotel every morning and always laugh at the café sign. I was just being ridiculous as usual."

Jenny stared. "Iriena, you amaze me."

"I often have that effect on people," Iriena breathed. "Now, let's get ourselves going."

"Why are we leaving so soon? What happened to being fashionably late?"

Iriena raised her eyebrows. "I was thinking of the 'fashionably early' phenomenon. You see, it isn't a good thing to be tardy." And with that, she picked up her coat and walked out of the door.

Jenny stood up, surprised. This girl Iriena was like no one she had ever met. Unlike most of her elite schoolmates, Iriena had a personality, had spunk, had something that was lacking from the Upper East Side. Like a little lost puppy, Jenny craved the new girl's attention. She grabbed her coat and followed her out the door.

Serena van der Woodsen checked her reflection in the mirror before putting on the pearls that her mother had given her for that weekend at one of Mrs. van der Woodsen's all-too-common socials. The dress had just come in from Paris, from an unknown designer who was likely to get overnight success after Serena's debut with the dress. That always happened when the van der Woodsens wore a design; the designer was booming in no time. Maybe that was why they often gave the family free designs. It was like having a walking talking billboard, more breathtaking than those in Times Square.

Lily van der Woodsen strode into Serena's room in another formal dress similar to the one her daughter was wearing.

"Oh, Serena. That is a very nice dress that you're wearing. It looks good on you."

Good didn't do the dress justice. It was a calf-length silk formal dress, in a beautiful rose pearl shade. There were slits running up the sides of the fluttery skirt until they pushed the point of sexy and became almost too revealing. At least, they would on any other woman; on the van der Woodsen women, it was a feature that made them seem ever more perfect. Like little angels, their hair stylist had said.

Serena smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I really needed that."

Lily smiled silently. She loved it when she saw her daughter smile. Their hair stylist was right: the van der Woodsen women really were like little angels. That is, little angels with _**big**_ egos.

The van der Woodsens all knew they were beautiful. It was something that they were told from birth, raised with it. It was a family gene to be beautiful. If a van der Woodsen wasn't beautiful, they weren't a real van der Woodsen. They would likely be thrown out of the family, exiled.

They'd never had to test this theory though, since it had never happened. All of the van der Woodsens were beautiful. It was their legacy.

Serena spun around a few more times in front of her mirror before taking off the dress and hanging it up until the weekend. As she put the dress on the hanger, Serena noticed something on the tag.

It was the designer's name:" Iriena de Kulov Fashions.

The name sounded familiar. _Iriena, Iriena…_

"Iriena!" Serena said out loud, too loudly for the hotel room she was living in at the moment.

Lily was back in her room in a second. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Serena ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a skirt and a top that were closest to her grasping hands. As she pulled on the clothes, Serena rushed, "I told a couple kids at school that I'd meet them at La Petit Papillion. I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

On the way out the door, Serena glanced at the old clock. It read 8:45.

"Shoot," Serena muttered under her breath. She was already really late.

Little angels. That is, tardy little angels.

Jenny and Iriena were becoming restless. They had arrived at the Palace at quarter to 8, to an empty house. They had quickly spent all of their money on expensive lattes and cappuccinos, waiting for the get together. It never happened. No one showed. Jenny's idea of Serena's perfection was disintegrating by the second.

Jenny leaned over to Iriena. "Time check," she whispered.

Iriena checked her watch. "8:43," she replied.

Jenny sighed. She had spent the past hour texting anyone and everyone trying to entertain herself. She had even texted the alphabet to herself five times. The situation was becoming desperate.

Iriena once again gazed up at the chandelier, and then abruptly stood up.

Jenny stood up too. " What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely.

Iriena scowled while she gathered up her things. "You Americans are all absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe that someone would leave us here waiting for an hour. There's no point. I'm going home." And with that, she walked away quickly, leaving Jenny behind alone in an Upper East Side Hotel lobby, all alone.

Jenny glanced at her cell phone clock briefly: 8:47.

She too began to gather up her things to leave. There was no point; it was a school night and she had to catch a taxi to Brooklyn at a time where no one wanted to leave the East Side.

She was about to walk out the door when Jenny heard a person calling her name. She turned around and saw Serena running from the elevator to the lobby, arms flailing.

"Jenny," Serena cried, "I am so sorry. I totally forgot about everything. I am such an idiot."

Jenny stared. A perfect person like Serena van der Woodsen calling herself an idiot? It was almost too much to bear. Still, Jenny knew that even perfect people like Serena could make mistakes.

Or at least, we hope she does.

Serena caught up to Jenny and doubled over, out of breath completely. "I'm –so sorry –didn't mean to –forget –" Serena gasped.

Jenny smiled shyly. "Oh, it's alright. I don't mind waiting once in a while."

"Good. I was really worried. Hey, where's Iriena? It was her party, anyways."

Jenny shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Umm, she sort of left five minutes ago."

Serena gasped. "What? Why did she leave? How could she leave? That's not fair!"

Serena was screaming at herself in her mind. How could she let the guest of honor go? She hadn't even invited anyone to come to the party. She was such an idiot.

When the spell was over, Serena looked at Jenny and asked, "Was she angry?"

Jenny nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think she was."

Serena sighed. "Do I owe her an apology?"

Jenny nodded once again.

Serena turned to leave. "Thanks for coming anyways, Jenny. I appreciate it."

Jenny closed her eyes and let out the breath that she had accidentally been holding all that time. She too turned to leave, setting out into the cold night on her way back to Brooklyn.

Poor Jenny. The little angels don't seem nearly so angelic anymore, do they?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I started this story when I was in the middle of the first book in the Gossip Girl series, for those readers who are confused about the time period of the story. I think that it takes place right after "Gossip Girl". I've since read "You Know You Love Me" and "All I Want Is Everything", and I now realize that any time frame after that and it would be completely messed up.

Just thought you wanted to know.

Thanks,

Lady Morgan le Faye.

_Good morning, Upper East Side. Gossip Girl here._

_Today, in the words of Headmistress Baler, is a new beginning. My question is: Do yesterday's problems still stand? We hope they don't, or dear little __**S**__ is going to be in the path of a raging, crazed British babe. Better watch out, sweetie. There's no place to run when Gossip Girl's around. She'll always be watching._

_Not much else is going on in the world of the elite. Yeah, right. Everything is going on now. Ivy league college applications are going in from our dear elites, and there are all the parties gearing up for next season. Right now, though, the latest is New Girl. She's hot, desirable, and obviously angry with __**S**__. Oh, how much better can it get!_

_Your Questions:_

_Dear gg,_

_Who is new girl anyway? She isn't doing well with __**S**__ or __**B**__. Does she know that she's up against the two most powerful girls in all of New York City?_

_crazygurl_

_Dear crazygurl,_

_From what I hear, New Girl isn't out to get against anyone. She only wants to fit into the lush life that is Manhattan's elite. Still, she's got the vibe of someone who's got a secret. Can't wait for more._

_Gossip Girl_

_Spotted: _

_**B**__ shopping at Barney's, checking out some raunchy lingerie. Are you getting jealous, __**B**__? Lonely Boy at a café eating biscotti and drinking lots of black coffee, armed with a pen and paper. Writing love poems for whom, Lonely Boy? __**S**__ drinking some hard stuff and getting completely wasted in the early hours of the morning at Le Petit Papillion in The Palace. New Girl leaving The Palace. Where are you going, sweetheart? _

_That's it for today. Keep your eyes out for anything juicy, cause I'm all over it. _

_You know you love me._

_gossip girl_

Chuck Bass stared blindly at the bench across from his in Central Park as he lit up yet another cigarette. He was bored. Incredibly, terribly bored. He wished that the formality would end and the craziness would begin again. A vacation, a scandal, or something to keep his mind off of the future and keep him in the present.

He didn't care if there were Ivy League schools to apply to, or love between him and his best friend's girlfriend, or older brothers of chesty freshmen to get in his way. There was something missing from the Upper East Side that had never been missing before. The element of fun was completely gone. All his friends now thought of him as a total mlut, he would probably never get so much as a hand on Blair Waldorf's back pocket, and Serena van der Woodsen was ignoring him just as much as everyone else. With a notorious love life in shambles, Chuck knew he needed to do something –_anything --_ before he completely faded away from his old self. The only problem was, Chuck had no idea where to start looking. He needed a guardian angel to get out of this funk.

Chuck had been chain-smoking for the past five hours, trying to forget himself, how bored he was. He needed something big, some action anything to ease the up tight atmosphere of his elite society setting.

Little did Chuck know, his action was much closer than he could have possibly imagined. His guardian angel was finally coming. Or at least, a fallen one.

Jenny Humphrey had walked back home to Brooklyn dejectedly after her failed get together with Serena. She felt partially responsible for what had happened. Iriena had been so upset about it all. Jenny felt like a total dead weight that morning. She probably wouldn't be able to talk to Iriena that day. Who was she going to talk to if her new best friend suddenly left her altogether? Jenny was hopeless. Once again, the little Humphrey girl was completely alone.

When Jenny got to school, she immediately saw the bobbing blonde of Iriena's hair knot. Iriena was talking flamboyantly with someone, quickly bouncing around the courtyard of Constance Billard. When Jenny got closer, she realized that Iriena's companion was blonde…and incredibly beautiful… and a New York City elite. It was Serena van der Woodsen.

Jenny stared, stricken. Since when were Iriena and Serena even talking? Why were they hanging out like that? That wasn't fair! Jenny had worked so hard to get Serena to even know her name, and here was a new girl just barging in on everything Jenny had worked so hard to make a reality. The hairs on jenny's arms bristled and she could feel a rush of catty energy push through her body into her brain. The anger boiled up inside her until it leaked.

As Jenny ran away, the hot tears began swiftly pouring down her face. She didn't care if the entirety of New York City saw her break down; there was no way she could hold the tears in any more.

Iriena had been apologizing to Serena about leaving The Palace on such short notice when she saw a short frame run by, face in hands, out of the corner of her eye. The curly brown hair and large breasts made it obvious that something –something big –had upset Jenny Humphrey.

Serena looked around with Iriena, but hadn't seen Jenny running.

Poor Jenny. She never knew what hit her.

Iriena looked at Serena. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Iriena sighed as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "Did you see whoever just ran past here? I think it might have been Jenny," Iriena stated simply.

Serena was puzzled. "Who's Jenny?' she asked Iriena quietly, as if they were in on some sort of secret.

Iriena sniffed disapprovingly, then got a whiff of Serena's breath. It stank of hard liquor. Suddenly, Iriena wished only to get as far away from Serena a possible. What was she doing, talking and becoming friends with a drunk, completely oblivious idiot.

Careful, New Girl. That's a beautiful, drunk, completely oblivious idiot to you.

Iriena ran after Jenny. If she hadn't been so busy with apologizing to Serena, she probably would have been talking tot Jenny. 24 hours after meeting her, Iriena's newest—her only—friend had just gotten away from her. Just like before.

Iriena had begun to catch up to Jenny when the school bell rang. Iriena was torn. If she was late, she would be in big trouble from her new teachers. Not the greatest first impression. Still, Jenny was her friend. Or, least, she had been.

Iriena turned around and ran back in the direction of Constance Billard. She didn't know Jenny well enough to sacrifice something as important as her reputation for her.

There's a new girl's biggest mistake: She's made herself enemies instead of friends.

Blair Waldorf laughed at the drama unfolding before her eyes. This was even better than any episode of a cheesy soap opera! There was nothing better than what was happening only a few feet in front of her. This was what Blair lived for. The money, the clothes, and the other perks of elite life were great, but the best part of the Upper East Side, or at least in Blair Waldorf's somewhat twisted mind, was the drama that came hand in hand with the title. It was a great thing, having people like those in front of her to laugh at, make fun of. It made all of your own problems seem less important, seeing other people like that.

When the bell rang, Blair was the first of her entourage to head inside the old wooden doors of Constance Billard. However great the drama was, Blair couldn't sacrifice something so important as her reputation for some meager drama. Besides, Blair had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a great day.

See, Blair? You and New Girl over there aren't so different after all.

Serena was absolutely wasted when she had gotten to school. In fact, she was nearly run over by New York City yellow taxis four different times. Lucky for her, no taxi driver would ever want to run over something so beautiful as Serena van der Woodsen.

Anyone else and they couldn't have cared less.

Why was Serena so wasted? Even she didn't know. All she could remember was… nothing. Lucky for her, the only thing Serena would remember about today would be the earth shattering hangover that she'd develop later that afternoon.

When Iriena started talking to Serena, all Serena could see was a blur of white, yellow and gray, rather than the actual picture. The whole time, she was trying hard to remember what was going on.

Good luck with that, Serena.

Then, when the bell rang, Serena decided that the big building in front of her was definitely not the place that she was supposed to be( whatever that was) and skipped awkwardly out onto the sidewalk and down the street to somewhere, anywhere.

Preferably somewhere with a bathroom, a bed and a couple bottles of Extra Strength Aspirin. She was going to need it.


End file.
